The broad, long term objectives of this application are to establish a nuclear magnetic resonance resource that will advance important areas of technological research and development, provide opportunities for collaborative research, and offer service and training to the basic research and clinical communities. Health care will benefit from improvements in knowledge of the structure and function of the body and brain and in medical technology. The specific aims are (1) to establish a 4 tesla whole-body imaging and spectroscopy resource and to evaluate its capabilities, (2) to develop the technology and applications of NMR microscopy, (3) to further advance the technology of relaxation dispersion measurements and to make improved instrumentation available to all those who need it, (4) to provide proven quantitative methodology for basic and clinical in vitro and in vivo NMR spectroscopy, (5) to provide a firm theoretical basis for microscopic imaging and contrast agent development, and (6) to develop new and improved methods of imaging, image processing, and image analysis and visualization for multidimensional NMR and other modalities.